Save Me
by XxPorcelainKnightXx
Summary: Sometimes even the Hero needs saving. Based off of a song. ONESHOT


Save Me (I Think I'm Going Crazy)

Sometimes even the hero's need saving.

Mysterion X Kyle  
>Songfic (my def of a song-fic, half of the story isn't the damned song...)<br>Rating: T

_I don't know how to get through this. I don't know what I keep too hid._

"Oh, my god! Did you hear, Wendy?" Bebe prattled on to Stan's girlfriend. "They say Mysterion's back! And he's more kick-ass than ever!" Wendy's eyes widened. "Really?" Stan felt the insides of his stomach plummet into oblivion. Why did he feel like Wendy was going to mentally corrupt herself into thinking she was Mysterion's girlfriend and dump him?

"So? What's so great about a teenager running around in a pair of briefs and kicking guys with guns in the face before getting shot?" Kyle asked, realistically. "Well, everyone says that he's been showing his power in public now!" Bebe said, turning to Kyle. "That didn't answer my question, Bebe." Kyle pointed out. "S-So?" She flinched. "He's still kick-ass!" Wendy nodded. "You didn't even know about him until just now, so don't you go nodding like you know everything." Kyle said, pointing an accusing finger at her. She flinched too.

"Ugh! Kyle, you are such a Debby-Downer!" Kyle narrowed his eyes at her. "No, I'm just being realistic. And supper-powers my ass, Bebe. He's just a regular kid like you or me _running around in his boxers!_" Wendy and Bebe glared at Kyle, and evil aura making him realize even though he was right, he should probably shut up because their fandom was going to end him if he kept talking.

Kenny walked in and yawned loudly. "Hey, guys. S'up?"

"Mysterion, apparently." Stan said, while Kyle remained mute on the subject. Kyle looked over at Kenny and almost jumped up out of his seat. "Woah, dude! What in fucking hell happened?" Kenny laughed and scratched the back of his head. His face was covered with bruises and his nose was currently plugged with tissue, which was bleeding red. "My dad. No biggie." He said, shrugging. Kyle narrowed his eyes. "Um, that is a "biggie". Dude, you're a fucking train-wreck!" He said, getting up and walking over to the teen in his typical orange parka. "So? Not like you can see the majority of me anyways. I'll just keep my hood up and pulled tight." Kyle sighed and pulled on his wrist out of the room. "Come on." Kenny waved good bye to everyone as he was hauled away.

Kyle pulled him into the nurses office and started helping himself to whatever he needed. She wasn't in there, and all of the students would of known why if they needed her. Damn sex addicted hooker with medicine… "Alright, now what really happened?" He asked, Kenny, his back to him as he scanned the glass cupboard. Kenny sat down on a bed and looked around the room bored. "That. I'm not lying to you." Kyle turned around and narrowed his eyes. "Okay." He said, crossing his arms. "Let's say I'm the dumb dipshit who believes that lie. What happened?" Kenny gave him a big shit-eating grin.

"Beer. Is. Good." Kyle sighed and put his fingers to his forehead. "Dude, what the fuck. Knowing you, if you really had gotten your hands on beer, you'd be so shit-faced you wouldn't even be here right now." Kenny smirked at him. "What if I've got a hang-over right now and am playing Mr. Coolio?" Kyle sighed and went back to looking for medical supplies. "Kenny, I don't know what you're trying to hide from me, but if your too embarrassed to tell me a hooker smacked you, then damn you're a bitch." Kenny stared at the ceiling. "You know I could use that next time…" Kyle sighed and turned back around with antiseptic and bandages. "Parka. Off. Now." Kenny's eyes grew wide. "Damn, Kyle. Deprived much?" Kyle smacked his shoulder, making Kenny wince. "Off. Stop fucking with me." Kenny rubbed his shoulder. "Okay, okay…" He mumbled, taking the ends of his parka in his hands and pulling it up over his head. Kyle's eyes grew wide. "Dude… There is no way in fuck you went through all that just for beer." Kenny shrugged. "So? If I were to tell you I honestly don't remember, you would of taken that as a lie, so…" Kenny sat down next to him and starting applying medicine, making Kenny hiss. "Well can I get some truth on it at least?" He asked, looking at Kenny from behind adorable red lashes that made his eyes stand out like green orbs of emerald. "…It's just this idiot not knowing what he's really doing, but has got a better grasp on the situation than most people would." Kyle started wrapping Kenny's arm in bandages. "That good enough?" Kyle bit the inside of his cheek. He wasn't getting a straight answer… Well, the real reason it was such an issue was because Kenny was hurt. If he could do whatever it was he was doing safely, it wouldn't be a problem.

"…Honestly, right now I don't give a fuck as to how you got all of these bruises. I just know for a fact I don't want it to happen again." Kenny stared, awed by how affectionate Kyle was being.

"Sorry, Ky…" He mumbled. What he was actually sorry for, he couldn't tell Kyle. He couldn't tell him he was sorry because he knew it was going to happen again. He couldn't tell him it wasn't because of the reason Kyle thought it was. "You should be. If you come to school looking this beat up again, I'm going to fucking put a microscopic tracker in your brain while you're sleeping." Kenny chuckled. "Why's it got to be microscopic? At least let it be enough for me to say it's a brain, seeing as I've got nothing good up there but a list of pornos." Kyle stopped, then burst out laughing. "Dude!" He laughed. Kenny smirked, glad he could make him laugh. "So, like… If my cock is hurt… You gonna patch that up too?"

Kyle smacked a really big bruise on his chest. "Ow!"

_I've been running away, but I'm tired of being on the run._

"Alright, kids, there's apparently been a robbery at a bank, so let's just hope your parents are paranoid fucks who don't trust the government and keep all their money under the mattress. Now, about homework- Yes, Kenny?"

"I gotta piss." The teacher sighed. "Go." Kenny got up and left the room. "Oh, and take a nap. That okay, teach?" The teacher sighed again. "Whatever. Just don't be in my class next year." Kenny grinned and waved, using two fingers in more or less of a solute. "See you tomorrow, teach!"

He almost made it to the door. "Kenny?" Before Kyle being randomly in the hallway caught him. Fucking Kyle… "Um… Yeah?" He asked, turning around awkwardly. "Where are you going? Schools not over yet." Kenny nodded. "I know. I'm going home. I told the teacher and everything, so it's cool." Kyle sighed. "No, it's not cool, dude. You think you can just keep easing out of shit you don't like? If life were that easy, everyone would be in some deep shit." Oh, here we go… Kyle was about to start preaching to the choir. If he was easing out of shit he didn't like, he'd be sitting in class right now, taking the smart route and just drooling all over the desk.

Kenny started tapping his foot impatiently. "Cut that out." Kyle said, pointing to his foot. "What? I'm tired as shit, so I want to go home. It's not like I'm failing or anything." Kyle raised an eyebrow. "…That badly." Kenny added. Kyle sighed again. "Dude, what the fuck… Fine. I won't tell, but that means all of next week your ass better be where it's supposed to be." Kenny nodded. "Sure." He knew he was lying. Where "his ass was supposed to be" could of varied depending on definition. He'd just be a smart ass and tell Kyle that if he had to skip school again. "I'm serious, Kenny. Don't fuck with me."

"Oh, my god, Ky! I'm not fucking with you! That's the second time today you've said that!"

"Then stop doing it! Go fucking home and take a nap. I mean it. I'll kick your ass with whatever I can get my hands on if you lie to me about what you just agreed to." He would have every right too. Kenny nodded. "I get it. My ass will be where it's supposed to be." It was currently supposed to be putting on briefs over a purple jumper with a giant green "M" on it…

Kyle stared Kenny down, gauging him, then turned on his heel and left. "Sorry, Kyle…" He mumbled. He was a liar, and he wouldn't be able to ever tell Kyle. Not as long as he still wanted to be Mysterion, and Mysterion was a part of him that he couldn't let go of. It was the part that wanted to retaliate at all of the people who dealt his parents drugs, the idiot who came up with the idea for legalizing beer, and the shit-heads who gave birth to him and weren't doing what they were supposed to as parents. It was the part of him that got angry at the kid who shrugged his shoulders at the cat that was about to get hit by the drunk dipshit in the driver's seat. The part of him that wanted to yank the police up by their collars and scream in their faces for being lazy, cock-sucking, ass holes.

It was the part of him that he needed, yet was forced to lie to people he cared about because of it. Lucky bastards in the comics allowed themselves a girl. Those were the ones that got into a shit of trouble, though. Mysterion was different. He had to be, and so did Kenny McCormick because of him. He had to cut the flower before it started to bud… Those damned feelings forced to be buried. He couldn't tell him… He had to run away from them at full speed, never stopping. It was cowardly, but he was afraid of them and the problems they could cause. He hated running, it was the most cowardly thing to do. Standing in front of a gun was nothing compared to standing in font of that person with such feelings…

Kenny turned around and walked out of the front doors of the school.

_I see my face turn to stone_

_Through the eyes of my body's clone._

Kenny stared at himself in the mirror. He was almost naked, save for a pair of boxers and socks. Mysterion had taken quite a beating, the patchwork Kyle did on the same body now worth nothing. Kenny shook his head and sat down on his bed. He needed a fucking cigarette… He looked back up at himself in a different position, his reflection looking dead pan and scolding him things he's already thought about.

Kyle was going to fucking kill him…

He told him not to get hurt like that again… Normally, he wouldn't give to fucks if it was anyone else, but it wasn't… It was Kyle Broflovski, the cutest redhead on the planet that had him craving cigarettes like, like… damn. There was not a good enough comparison. Addict wasn't nearly as close as it should have been. If it were up to him, he'd have a cigarette in his mouth every second of the day, in bed, jacking to the worst of his thoughts, setting the bed on fire and engulfing him into the fires of hell. He'd be back though. He always was. But still…

His sky blue eyes were yelling at him and making him feel guilty, like his reflection wasn't even his own, just a morbid, abused reminder of him being a liar… It would be nice, for some point in time, for him to look in the mirror at himself with pride. It never happened. Ever. Kenny had and possibly always will be ashamed of himself. He was nothing of worth, and wasn't doing anything for himself to fix it. He was too worried about everything else. Yeah, sure. Everyone would remember Mysterion, but after he was dead for real, not ever coming back, he wondered if anyone would talk about him. If he'd have grandkids, or at least Stan or Kyle's would of at least heard a word or two about a boy in an orange parka… A poor boy in an orange parka who was desperately in love with someone for the longest time, but could never tell them. He was a coward. A pathetic coward… His very existence reminded himself of that every day.

Everyone always thought Kenny was obsessed with sex. Not true. He was obsessed with lying to himself. He couldn't even bare to admit it to himself without it fucking everything up after it. If he were to tell himself the exact name of the person he loved… He'd lose it. He'd have to tell them, he'd want them badly- much more badly than all of the years he's endured just watching, jealous of everyone he came in contact with.

His eyes in the mirror kept silent lecturing him, screaming at him once he leaned over to his bag to get a cigarette and lighter. Cursing him out in the most vulgar of ways once he lit the cigarette and blew smoke at it. "Fuck you too." He said simply. Damn, how could one boy hate himself so much?

_Oh, I've got a secret._

_I've got a secret to tell._

_Nobody knows me._

_Nobody knows me at all._

"Dude, his favorite color is orange. What the hell." Stan scolded. Kenny laughed. "Yup." Actually, it was purple, but… Everyone just assumed it was as such, and he didn't want to bother them with minor details. "Okay, then should we get this one?" Wendy asked, pointing to a picture in a magazine. Kenny looked over his shoulder at it, seeing as he was sitting on the desk with his back to it. "No way! That one looks cooler, right Kenny?" Kenny nodded again. "Yup." Actually, the one on page twenty four looked better, but… Minor details. "Guys, put it away before the teacher comes in." Kyle scolded. "Aw, but Kyle! We're picking out a birthday present for Kenny."

"Beer and pants that let his junk breathe without boxers. He's good if you get that." Kenny laughed. Yeah, that'd be nice. But, just spending time with everyone was nicer. Minor details, though. "Oh, yeah. And a cheap whore who gives out coupons. I'd love it. Have her naked ass jump out of a cake… Mm." Kyle rolled his eyes while Stan laughed, getting him elbowed by Wendy. "Well, that sounds like the typical Kinny." Cartman said from across the room. "No one was talking to you, fat-ass." Cartman slingshoted a spit ball at Kyle's hair. "Aw, eww! Dude!" Kyle said, freaking out and ruffling his hair to get it out. As he got older, his body grew into what was previously an obnoxious fluff of hair, now just simply being slightly so in comparison to the rest of him. "The fuck, dick-wad!" He hissed. Kenny just watched and smiled. "Don't worry. I'll get Mysterion on his ass. Anyone got his number?" Kenny joked. Wendy giggled, Stan felt nauseated, while Kyle rolled his eyes again. "Dude, seriously. He's lame." Punch in the gut. Not that he knew, but… You know. "I'm sorry you feel that way. I personally like his choice in underwear." Kenny joked. Kyle sighed and sat back down.

"Whatever. Let's get back to picking something out for your birthday. So, about that hooker," Kyle continued, earning a laugh from Kenny. "What type of girl do you like- oh, wait. Big boobs, deep vag, so on and so on." Kenny gave him a wide grin. "You know me too well, Kyle." If he were to actually like girls, anyway. Not like anyone ever considered it an complex for liking another guy or anything… Not like anyone ever gave him much thought. He just let all of himself be bare for the world to see, right? Yup. Minor details like having a personal problem, secrets, psh. Who has those? Not Kenny McCormick, and definitely not the all secretive Mysterion. Nope.

"Since your birthday is on a school day," Kyle continued. "We should all just skip. You'd probably do it anyway and do sleep or get ass like you usually do." Stan laughed and nodded. "Yeah. Didn't he do that Friday?" Kyle glared over at Kenny. "What? I said I was tired, and I'm here aren't I?" He sighed. "Yeah, whatever." Not like he was lying or anything. I mean, it's just classic Kenny McCormick. "Anyway, we should pick a place to meet." Stan nodded. "Sure. Any suggestions, Wendy?" She tipped her head and stared at the ceiling. "Um…" Hey, wasn't this his birthday? Why were they planning everything out for him? Well, it wasn't exactly like he was voicing his concern. He was just a crumpled, dirty piece of scrap paper in the winds of the world. Minor details so little that no one even picked it up and tried to see if it had anything of meaning written on it. Minor details… Minor details…

He was a minor detail…

_I don't know what I'm doing,_

_But it's got me living in my own hell._

"Shit, shit!" Kenny hissed. He was getting shot at by a gang of drug dealers while jumping between rooftops. He had busted in on them, thinking he could just get his one cool kick ass line in before starting to whoop some ass, but failed. He didn't kick the door hard enough, plus the lock was steel, so it took several after they locked it. By that time though, they had their guns out and were in position. They had thought it was the cops, but upon seeing it was Mysterion, they had given chase to him. Kenny ducked, dodging the bullet. "Fu~u-hu-hu-ck!" He cried. It always worked out so well in movies- with their break away doors and all… "Come on, kid! Just hold still! It won't hurt that bad!" Yeah the hell it did! Dying hurt, regardless of method! Kenny dived off of the building and grabbed onto a ladder on another building, dropping the rest of the way down and hiding in a dumpster. He covered his mouth and listened for the longest of time. Now, Mysterion was no pussy. He just was smart enough to know that over fifteen guys with guns was no match for a kid swinging his legs and fists in their face with his tittie-witties outside of his pants. It took hours, but thankfully, no one, oddly, ever checked the garbage. Hell, at least that movie tip worked…

Mysterion peaked his eyes out of the dumpster, ever so slightly and quietly, checking just in case. He was no dummy to the patient psychos who would try to wait and start the chase all over again. That would suck tomorrow… He had a test- well, Kenny McCormick did anyways. If he failed, Kyle was going to spew his ever loved lectures at him again…

Thankfully, they had left. Mysterion sighed and removed himself from the garbage dumpster. "Ew…" He mumbled, wiping himself off. He sighed and started to another ally. Once he reached that one, another and another until he was absolutely sure no one was following him. He stripped of his costume and sported a pair of boxers before putting on his usual clothes, which he had hid in the garbage of another ally. He shoved the Mysterion garb down his parka and started home.

Once he got there, he stopped reaching for the handle when he heard his dad yelling. Fuck… He was drunk… Like, bad drunk. The older he got, the more he realized he was becoming an old man, the more pissed he got, the more abusive he got to prove he was still a man.

Kenny took a deep breath and opened the door. He quietly went up to his room and shut the door, hiding the Mysterion clothing in his trashed room. He heard a smash, then nothing. He quickly crawled into bed, his survivor instincts telling him to feign sleep. It was quiet, then he heard angry footsteps clomping upstairs. The door was whipped open and his dad stormed over to him and yanked him out of bed. "WHERE HAS YOUR PUSSY ASS BEEN?!" He asked, punching him square in the jaw. Kenny's head reeled to the side, the force so sudden and hard he had bit his tongue hard enough to taste something metallic. "Out…" He mumbled. "WHERE?!" He hissed, kicking him in the stomach. Not hard, considering his mattress was on the floor. Kenny wined and kneeled over. "Just out… I wanted…" Kenny gasped for lack of oxygen and ironically replied, "Some air…" He dad brought his face into his knee. "Little fucker…" He hissed, leaving his room. Kenny watched as he left, nose bleeding onto his bed as he did so. He sniffed, finally feeling it. "Fuck…" He mumbled. He wiped it with his sleeve, then turned over on his side and tried to get some sleep. It was starting to get bright outside and he still had a test to take…

"What the fuck, dude?! What do you mean you over-slept?! You should of went to bed on time, then that wouldn't of happened! And why the hell is your nose purple?!" Kenny rubbed the bridge of it. "My dad. I was out and he got pissed at me." Kyle narrowed his eyes. "Out for how long doing what, Kenny?" Kenny shrugged. "You know… Stuff." Kyle sighed, annoyed. "Well you know what, I'm getting sick of this shit, Kenny. I'm trying to help you out here, but that's not going to work if you don't at least put in some effort here, man… Did you even study the notes I made for you?" Kenny pulled into himself a bit, fiddling with the fabric on the inside of his pockets. Kyle sighed again. "Kenny… What the fuck… I don't want to abandon you, but this shit is getting old… You've done it since we were kids." He stared at the floor. "I know… I'm sorry…"

"No. I'm fucking tired of "I'm sorry"'s, Kenny! If you were so fucking god-damn sorry, you'd of stopped by now!" Kenny scuffed his feet on the floor and nodded. "Y-Yeah…" Kyle bit his tongue, wanting to say so many other things to him. "…Look, I know this is going to sound mean, but I honestly don't give a fuck as to what's going on at home. Your old enough to find a place to stay besides there, and if you want to fucking keep living there for who-knows-what-reason, then go for it, but I'm telling you right now, if you don't show me improvement after your birthday, I'm done with you, do you hear me?" Done with him, as in like…? He wasn't serious… Was he? Kenny nodded, looking up at Kyle. "Y-Yeah…" He didn't want him to… To leave him. He'd kill himself everyday and still feel like the pain of losing him was incomparable.

"I mean it. We're fucking done if you can't. Shape up, or your on your own." Kyle turned on his heel and stormed off back to class, leaving Kenny alone in the hallway.

…What the hell…

_I'm lying through my teeth and drunk as a leech, confession my sins to an angel_

_I'm begging forgiveness_

_Cuse at the end of the world_

_I wanna say that I lived_

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone yelled at the same time. Kenny cheered, rising a beer bottle in the air. "Fuck, yeah!" He laughed, getting himself drunker by the second. "Seventeen! I'm so bad-assly older than you guys!" That earned him a few laughs. "Now let's eat this shit!" He said, grabbing the nearest fork and stabbing some cake with it. It was designed to look like a set of ginormous tits popping out of a corset. Kenny had to admit, it was pretty sexy for a cake. Everyone else grabbed forks and started eating too. "Kenny." Kyle called from the stairs, his hands behind his back. "Hm?" He asked, turning to him, face covered in cake. "Come here." He said, nodding towards the stairs. Stan, Wendy, Bebe, Cartman, and several others were too into eating the sexy cake to say anything or notice. Kenny wiped his mouth off on his sleeve and got up, following the redhead up the Marsh's staircase.

Kyle helped himself into a drawer and pulled out a box with a ribbon on it. "Here. Your birthday present." Kenny just stared and couldn't help but notice how it looked like a ring box. He smiled warmly and took it. "Thanks." He gently tugged at the bow and opened it.

It was a digital watch.

"S-So you'll be on time getting up and everything. I figured it would help…" Kenny could tell, just by looking at it, it was expensive. "Ky…" He said, awed. "You better not let my money go to waste, dipshit." He scolded, making up for his red face. Kenny walked over to Kyle and hugged him. "Thank you. I'll be sure to wear it." Kyle looked over at him and nodded, hugging him back. "You better…" He mumbled into his shoulder. They stayed like that for a second before Kyle pushed him away, laughing. "Dude, you reek of alcohol." Kenny laughed. "Sorry. Help me put it on?" Kyle nodded. "Here…" He said, taking it and putting it on Kenny's wrist. He noticed it had said something on the back. "Hn? Wait." He said, taking it. "W-Wait-" Kyle stuttering, trying to take it back.

"Don't let me lose you to stupid times." It read. Kenny's eyes widened and his eyes welled up. "Ky…" Kyle sighed. "I just…" Kenny's body gave out on him and he started sobbing. "I'm so sorry… It's not what you think it is, honest. I'm just trying to do the right thing- but that still fucks me up…" Kyle stared down at Kenny. "W-What? Kenny what the hell are you-"

"I just wanted everything to be better, that's all… I wanted… I wanted to be somebody bolder, who wouldn't be so scared… I'm terrified, Ky… I want to tell you so bad, but every time I do, I just choke up and make myself look like an idiot… I just…" Kyle stared down at him, eyebrow raised, confused as to what the drunken teen was prattling on about. "Kenny, listen…" Kenny shook his head and grabbed Kyle's hands in between his own, the watch still clutched between them. "Just, listen, okay…? I just… I'm tired of it… I'm tired of getting shot and killed and burned and exploded into a thousand pieces, and god damn it! I fucking just want it to be the last time it happens or just have it stop! I want to be fucking normal! I really do! I want to bitch about homework like that's the only problem on my plate! I want to fucking look forward to getting laid, not think of it as another substitution date! I want you to fucking forgive me for being a dipshit, cowardly, mother-fucking cunt-whore of a liar…!" He yelled, gasping for breath once he was done. "I… I…" He cried, tears falling from his face onto the floor. "I…" Kyle melted into a sympathetic puddle and knelt down to Kenny and hugged him.

"Kenny…" He started bawling, clinging to Kyle like the real life support he was for him. "Y-You're the only… Only thing that keeps me g-gong Ky… Pl… Pl-Please don't leave me…!" He cried, sobbing and sniveling. "I-If I… I could fix it so easily I-I wo-would of by now, Ky… I-I really would o-of…" Kenny hiccupped and continued sobbing. "Please… Please…" Kyle started rocking him back and forth, slowly, in a comforting way. "Don't leave me…" He mumbled. "I… I know you just think I'm dru-drunk and being a bitch ri-right now… But I re-really need you…" Kyle kissed Kenny's hair. "It's okay…" He mumbled.

Kenny continued sobbing while Kyle moved him to the bed. "Come on." Kenny refused to let go of him or the watch, gripping so closely yet so carefully. Kyle sat him down, making Kenny look at him the best he could through teary eyes. "I believe you, okay?" Kenny sniffed and nodded. "I really need you, Ky…" He mumbled.

Kenny then kissed him, thankful for the alcohol to give him the courage to do so.

_I don't want to give my soul to the goddamn devil._

Kenny had never given serious thought to dying. He had always done so and just simply came back. The thought never crossed his mind of dying and staying dead. He stared down the barrel of the loaded gun, no fear in his eyes. "You can just die and go to hell, Mysterion." He smirked. "Oh, I've been. Satan's closer to a father figure to me than my real parents would ever be." The man scoffed. "Just give up the cool guy act. Your done for." Mysterion smirked. "Oh, really? Well, what happens if I come for your ass tomorrow?" He asked in his usual raspy tone. The guys scoffed. "Then I'm a fucking Betty-Sue." The grin on Kenny's face grew wider. "You better get a dress ready then."

"You think your some hot shit, huh?! Well I've heard about your so called "powers", and I don't believe it! Your full of shit and so are the other pussys that believe it! Even if it is true, I'll kill your ass as many times as needed! I'll fucking kill this entire town if I have to!" Mysterion's eyes widened. This guy was seriously dangerous…

His mind instantly went to Kyle. Cute, sweet Kyle and the taste of his lips that night… Hell… He had been so trashed… Still, he shook those thoughts off and thought about the reason his head had went to Kyle in the first place. He didn't want him dead. Everyone else could go to hell for all he cared. He'd say hello now and then, tell them how their families were, etcera- but not Kyle. Especially if it was his own fault. He'd have himself tortured for such treachery. He'd sell his damned soul to anyone or anything for his guaranteed safety. Even the devil himself. He didn't want to, but for Kyle, he'd do anything.

"I'll make sure your in jail first." The guy started laughing, went into hysterics, finding that statement so funny for some reason. "Give it up kid!" He yelled, pulling the trigger as a beeping sound went off.

Mysterion fell back against the brick wall, blood trailing from his head onto the brick and making a mark to follow him to the ground. Damn… That beeping… It was time for him to get ready to go to school…

_Save me_

_Save me_

_I think I'm breaking_

_Am I going crazy_

_Should anyone help?_

"We're done." Kyle said to him. "Wha-What…?" Kenny choked. "I said we're done. I wasn't fucking around when I said that to you that day." Kenny felt everything inside of his body stop and collapse inside of him. No… No… "…Jesus Christ- And after all that shit you spilled! I should of known you were just typical, drunk you! The only honesty you gave me was that you were a liar!" Kenny stared at the floor, body to numb to look up at Kyle. "What the hell! Don't fucking talk to me after this- I mean it. You can go fucking kill yourself for all that I care. Never come to school again, see if I miss you!" No… He didn't want him to say that… He was lying… He had to be… He had to… How could he honestly sit there and tell him that after everything they had went through? "You can fucking leave right now for all I care!" It was silent. "…Well, go on! You'd do it any other day when the invitation wasn't given! Why not now?!" Kenny's feet were pinned to the floor by over a thousand, long, deep, painfully sharp needles. "Well fine. If you're not leaving, I will. You can't even fucking look at me right now- Not that I want you to. You fucking make me sick." No… No… Not true… It couldn't be…

"…D-Don't…" Kenny mumbled, finally getting enough strength to look up and watch him leave. "Don't leave me, Ky… Please…"

Mysterion was outnumbered by a lot. Too many, one might say- and was getting his ass handed to him. He was gradually starting to slow, hits missing and just wasting energy. He was angled awkwardly, body not wanting to hold him anymore.

"Looks like no one's going to come and save your pathetic ass!" One of them snickered. "…Should they?" Mysterion asked, a dead voice in his grough tone, eyes shadowed by his bangs. The group just stared, confused. Mysterion stood up straight and tall, spreading his arms out wide. It was a painful position after the beating he had just received. He knew no one would be there to patch him up later. "Why should they?" He asked them. "They don't know me! I never asked them to! I don't even have the right to! As the hero, I have to endure it all with no help! If I do, I'm not the hero! I'm just a normal person! Hero's carry the weight of the world on their shoulders alone! If I ask for help, I'd be more degradingly disgustingly pathetic than the part of me that's not Mysterion! So, should I ask for their help?! No! I FUCKING SHOULDN'T!" Mysterion yelled, losing it.

A member of the group took his position as the perfect opportunity to rush up and stab Mysterion right in the heart. Blood gushed up to his mouth and overflowed like a waterfall. Everyone backed away from the dying boy a bit. That's right. He was doomed to die, just like every super-hero. Every single one of them dies eventually- He just dies more often than most.

There was only one way for Mysterion to die. And the was mentally and alone. He had cracked, the only things he considered a safe-haven to have left him, everything else crumbling after that. No one could help him right now, not even if they wanted to.

Only that dear angel that had killed him with words in a fate worse than any death he had ever experienced.

_I must be out of my mind_

_Cuse I'm not alright,_

_No I'm not okay_

_And I'll never see the light…_

Kenny sobbed into his pillow. He had killed himself every day for a week now, wandering hell listlessly every time he was sent there. It was over for him, but he couldn't end it. There was a knock on his room door. He didn't answer it and bit down on his lip to stifle his cries. "Kenny? It's Stan, can I come in?" Kenny blinked. Stan? Why? "No…" He mumbled. He didn't want to see anyone. If he did, he'd be at school and not gladly taking the death threats that were given to him like a blessing. The door was opened regardless of his wishes. "Oh, my god… Dude, you look awful!"

"No shit! I've fucking killed myself numerous times, but I keep coming back to this shit hole!" He cried. Stan didn't know what he was talking about. "Dude, stop that! Don't talk about suicide seriously like that! I mean, what do you think everyone else would do?"

"I DON'T FUCKING _CARE_ WHAT EVERYONE ELSE WOULD DO! I ONLY KNOW THAT KYLE WOULDN'T GIVE A SHIT!" Stan flinched. "…Is this… Is this seriously about that? Dude, just start fixing it and things'll get better."

Kenny glared at him between watery, blotchy, black rimmed eyes. "And how do you know that, Stan? Hm? Fucking enlighten this piece of trash." Stan walked over to him and sat on his bed. "Dude, you know he wouldn't want to hear you talking like that." Kenny rolled over on his side, just wanting Stan to leave. "He said he didn't care and I could go die for all he cared…"

"You know he didn't mean that! You know he was just upset!" That still didn't give him the right to say that… "He thought… I lied… About everything I had told him on my birthday… He thought I was full of shit. I fucking poured my heart out to him, and he thought I was fucking with him, Stan! HE THOUGHT- NO HE THINKS I'M A FUCKING JOKE! WELL APPARENTLY, SO DO THE REST OF YOU!"

"Kenny, no we do-"

"DON'T TRY TO BULLSHIT ME, STAN! NO ONE KNOWS THE REAL _FUCKING ME!_ NO ONE! THEY DON'T GET IT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE OR I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD I'LL HANG MYSELF RIGHT FUCKING NOW! I'VE GOT THE GODDAMN ROPE, STAN!" Kenny yelled, removing himself from his bed and pulling it out of his closet. "SEE?! I'LL FUCKING DO IT! GET THE FUCK OUT!" Stan's eyes widened with realization of how serious Kenny was being. He had lost it for real… "Kenny…"

"OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT!" He screeched. He then took the liberty of bashing his head against the wall until he started to bleed, Stan becoming terrified and fleeing the room to get a better service connection to 911 and a suicide help hot-line.

Kenny did it until his body wouldn't move anymore, greeting him with the ever constant darkness that had now followed him not only to hell, but back again as well.

Because Stan hadn't actually witnessed Kenny dying, and since he had come back right after the paramedics showed up, Stan had remembered everything. "Shit…" He mumbled to himself while the doctor started wrapping him up in bandages while another started quizzing him. "What two plus two?"

"Oh, what? Need to go back to elementary? Aren't you supposed to be smart or something? I don't want a quack doctor working on this crack case." The doctor sighed. "Please?" He asked. Kenny scoffed and yanked his arm away from the guy wrapping it. "Pft. I don't think it matters what my answer is because you all think I just snapped and tried to kill myself- which I did, but still. I had every right to. I've done it before, and I keep coming back- and oh, shit you all probably think I'm nuts now, right?" Both of the doctors looked at one another. "Kenny, please answer my question."

"I just had a post traumatic break down, okay?! I'm all good now! Just let me fucking go home and watch porn, I'm all good! Swear to the fucking god I've never met!" Kenny yelled, shooting up from the stretched in the van. They both gently pulled him back down. "You don't get it! None of you fucking quacks would! I'm not you or the fucking kid next to me in class!" He said, yanking his arms back.

"I'm different, okay! The one fucking anchor I had left me all by myself, so I had ever right to snap! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE- LIVING IN THIS SHIT TOWN WITH CRACK-DRUNK ABUSIVE PARENTS WHO ARE POORER THAN SHIT- SO POOR, YOU CAN'T EVEN FUCKING HAVE POP-TARTS FOR DINNER?! NO, YOU DON'T!" Both of the doctors stood up and grabbed him by both of his arms and pulled him down. Kenny fought them the best he could, but obviously wasn't going to win. "YOU DON'T _FUCKING_ KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE ME! TO NEVER FUCKING DIE!" They strapped him to the stretcher. "IT'S STRESSFUL- AND PAINFUL! EVEN WHEN YOU WANT TO CALL IT QUITS, YOU CAN'T! YOU FUCKING- Ah…" Kenny's vision started blurring. From the drug or from the tears, he couldn't tell. "…I… I just want Kyle to lecture me like he always does… I…" He hiccupped. "I just want to tell him… So badly… That… That I…" Kenny fell asleep, a tear escaping his eye upon closing.

_This isn't all that I am_

_With my head in my hands_

Kenny sat in the chair, the doctor across from him with a tape recorder. "I know you haven't been saying much of anything besides being a smart ass in these meetings, and I know it's got to be hard to be in a sanitorium, especially after just recently feeling one year closer to being a real man." No. He had no idea. "So, I brought someone who I thought might be able to help you open up. You can come in." The door opened and Kenny's, dead, bruised looking eyes from lack of sleep widened. "K… Kyle?" Kyle stared at the floor. "You…" He mumbled, biting on his lip. "You weren't lying… Huh?" Kenny just stared at him and nodded. The doctor started the tape recorder. "I would never lie to you about serious stuff like that, Kyle… _Ever_…" Kyle slowly approached the seat across from Kenny. "I'm sorry… This is all my fault… I didn't listen to you…" He said, staring at the floor. "Now you're in here because I was being stupid…" Kenny shook his head. "No. You were only trying to do what you thought was good for me. But… Ky… I want… To tell you something, honestly…" Kenny took in a deep breath, then let it out. "You only didn't take me seriously… Because you don't know me." Kyle's eyes widened, and he stared at him, confused. "Wha-What? Kenny that's ridiculous. I-"

"Listen to me for a sec, Ky…" Kyle closed his mouth. "I know… You think I'm just the type of person that once we start talking, you think I put every little thing about myself out there in plain sight with no shame for everyone to see. You think, I'm this poor, abused kid with no self-esteem or morals. But Kyle… There's so much more to me than what you think there is… I'm a liar, you've got me there- but that's the only thing you've got, Ky…" Kenny said. He sighed and rested his head in his hands. "You don't know that my favorite color is purple, or my reason for being so obsessed with sex, or why I skip school, or why exactly my dad beats me besides the usual bull shit lies I give you. You… none of you know me, Ky… There's… So much more to me… That I wanted to show you… And you just left me hanging out in shark infested waters a thousand miles away from anything."

Kyle just stared at Kenny, at a loss for what to say. "…I… I'm so sorry, Kenny… I really am a horrible friend…" Kenny shook his head. "No. I should of seen things from your side too. Sorry… I'm bad at that. I know… You just want something better for me than what I've got…" Kenny looked at the tape recorder.

"Can we um, turn that off for a sec?" The psychiatrist raised an eyebrow. "Please? Like, five seconds not even." He sighed, but nodded, flicking it off. Kenny got up and bum-rushed Kyle before he could protest. "You don't know how long I've had the biggest crush on you for." Then kissed him, catching the redhead completely off guard. "Hn-!" Kenny pulled away and headed for the door. "I'll get better soon, okay? I promise. Just promise you've got _some_ faith in me?" Kyle stared, face red, but nodded. Kenny smiled warmly.

"Thank you."

_I know, deeply, truly_

Kenny sighed. He knew. He had always knew. He had just buried it in the part of himself that no one knew about, nor did he fully comprehend. He had fallen in love with Kyle from the minute he had seen him. Everything about him, even the parts he himself hated, Kenny loved to pieces. He loved his Jew-fro that eventually turned into a gangly girl's mess, his thin frame, the freckles scattered across his nose like cinnamon from the spice gods- Everything. He knew. He had always know… He had gotten with so many girls because he didn't want to lay hand on Kyle. He was to precious do just simply touch like that. Even when he was drunk, all he could do was give him a kiss. Just a regular kiss. No tongue, no nothing. Just a lip pressed to lip kiss like he had just done…

Dear god once Kyle got over the initial shock, he was going to kill him for doing that again… Then again, he was currently in rehab in what was a degradedly labeled asylum for losing it, so the first time he could blame it on being drunk, second more temporary insanity, but… He knew better.

Kenny McCormick was in love with Kyle Broflovski.

_Somebody_

_Somebody_

_Save me_

_Save me_

_I think I'm crazy_

_Save me_

_Save me_

_I think I'm breaking_

_Am I going crazy?_

_Should anyone help?_

_I must be out of my mind_

Mysterion jumped off of the building, almost missing the pole sticking out of the other building he was aiming for. That would of ended badly- again. "Get back here!" Right, because everyone listened to that… He had done a terrible thing. He had lost it as Mysterion. Kenny? Sure, lose it whenever, but Mysterion? Not cool. Mysterion was a different part of him. He couldn't connect the two. It was wrong. It was his job as Mysterion to protect the people who needed it, not lose it from personal issues.

He had thought so much in his boring white room with a bed in the sanatorium… He had always thought it was a good scene for a horror movie, psychotic people who were usually sedated with a plethora of drugs running rampant trying to kill people… He then realized that they were people, just like everyone else. Some of them just needed some time to get their lives back together. Kenny was no exception. Not that he really had a "life" to get back to or anything, but… It was a nice thought. And even if he didn't, people needed Mysterion.

He had felt so good lately, and he felt that he owed it to the people to do something big. Then again, these could have been just excuses for something else he didn't want to address, but… Still. Mysterion was currently in a lot of trouble and wasn't worried about it one bit.

"Come get me if you want me so badly!" He yelled from across the buildings at the gang. They narrowed their eyes at him, then started shooting.

"Dude! Did you hear what Mysterion did yesterday! He took on one of the biggest drug dealer groups in South Park, ever!" Stan said, now just as gossip-y as Wendy, completely understanding her fandom. "He's insane!" Wendy added. Bebe nodded eagerly in agreement. "I mean, his disappears for a few weeks, then comes back and does this! He _had_ to of been planning this." Bebe conspiracised. Kyle shook his head. "No. If he had, it would have been neater. They caught almost the whole chase on the news. Right, Kenny? …Kenny?" Kyle sighed and shook his shoulder, making him jump. "Gya! Wha… What?" Kyle sighed. "Dude, once class starts, you better be up." Kenny waved him off. "I've got the watch set. I'm good…" He mumbled, holding up his wrist and pointing to it. Kyle's face flushed. "…You really use it?" Kenny looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah. All the time- and that's before my break down. Stuff just kept coming up- Speaking of which, I've got to go today… Will you come with me?" He asked, sky blue eyes begging. Kyle looked over at Stan, Wendy and Bebe, who had grown silent, staring intently. "U-Um, yeah…" Kenny smiled and buried his face in his arms.

He felt so happy, he felt like he could take on those drug dealers ten times over. Love made people do stupid things, and if you were basically immortal, you were bound to kill yourself a couple times. "So, um…" Stan started. "You, uh… Doing any better?" Kenny looked up at him from behind his arms and and nodded. "Yeah. I think it's actually good I snapped. Got me out of that damned house…" He mumbled, putting his head down again.

Kyle and Stan just stared at him, feeling terrible regret. "…Hey, Kenny?" Kyle finally asked as the teacher walked in. "Yeah?" He asked, tiredly. "You want to go grab something to eat before we go after school?" Kenny smiled warmly. "Yeah."

'_Cuse I'm not alright,_

_No I'm not okay_

_And I'll never see the light…_

"So where do you want to go to eat?" Kyle asked as they started walking. "Wherever's fine. I don't mind where." Kenny said, putting his hands behind his head. "How's McDonald's sound?" Kyle joked. Kenny swung his arms down. "Okay." Kyle looked at him and blink, realizing Kenny didn't get the joke. "Dude, I was kidding. Let me take you somewhere better." Kenny shook his head. "Dude, I'm a cheap date." He laughed. "McD's is fine." Kyle furrowed his eyebrows. "Dude, don't degrade yourself like that." Kenny flashed him a large grin. "Dude, it's fine. Take me to fucking Micky-D's and get me a number four with a shake. I'll be good." Kyle sighed. "You sure?" Kenny nodded. "Yeah. There's no need for you to waste your money like that." Kyle narrowed his eyes and stopped. "You're not a waste." Kenny kept walking. "Then promise you won't say stuff like that again? Promise me that you honestly do care and aren't bull shitting me?" He asked, stopping a few feet in front of him. Kyle bit his lip and ran over to Kenny, hugging him from behind, face buried in his back. "I'm so, sorry… I really didn't mean it… I just thought that maybe it would take for me to be mean for you to start acting better… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to make you…" Kyle bit his lip. Kenny sighed and scratched the back of his head. He turned around and hugged Kyle. "It's okay…" Kyle shook his head. "No, it's not…" Kenny was a liar, but now wasn't the time. This wasn't the time to.

Kyle was smart, and it would be a blatantly obvious lie if he said otherwise. "Come on. I changed my mind about the shake, I'm cold. Get me some fucking something warm." Kyle laughed, even though he looked like he was about to cry. "You want to go get some coffee?" Kenny nodded. "Sure. Let's go bother Tweek and get him to spill it on his crotch." Kyle laughed again, Kenny taking his hand and shoving it in his pocket. Kyle pulled his hand back. "Ah, s-sorry…" Kyle shook his head. He pulled off his glove and took Kenny's hand, removing his glove. He then held his and let him put them back into his pocket. "It's actually warmer this way…" Kyle mumbled. "You don't mind?" Kyle bit his lip but shook his head. "N-No…"

Kenny smiled and leaned close to Kyle, nuzzling him slightly with his nose. Kyle's face flushed. "Dude, stop. People will think something's up if I have a heat stoke while it's snowing…" Kenny chuckled. "Sorry." He whispered in his ear. "I-I said stop it!" Kenny smiled, really wide. Could one go insane from such happiness?

Kyle had been kidnapped. Right out of his house in the middle of the night. Out of all of the random people they picked to kidnap to use to call out Mysterion, it just had to be Kyle. He was just made for situations like that… It was the large group of drug dealers that he had broken up last week. They had taken him to the top of the tallest building in South Park, an eight story building. Mysterion had rushed right over, the most important thing in the world to him currently in dirty, sick, grubby hands being held at knife point.

"Well it took you long enough, Mysterion. We were just about to have fun with him, weren't we kid?" The guy asked, licking his tongue against the side of Kyle's face. Kyle flinched, but was obviously disgusted so badly he was pissed. "Now, honestly, I don't give a shit about this kid, you do. I just want you to simply uh… Oh, I don't know. Jump off of this building and kill yourself. That's all, nothing major. We didn't get to kill you last time, so…" Mysterion narrowed his eyes.

"Don't, do it, Mysterion! I'll be fine!" Kyle assured him. "Please don't lie to me. I hate that." He scolded. Kyle's eyes widened. "You swear you won't do anything?" He nodded. "Yeah. I just want you out of my hair. My operation was going so well until you interfered! Now my whole gang is scattered every which way in this shit town."

"The more I back up to the edge, the more you let him go." The guy nodded in agreement. "If he fights, I get to start all over." Mysterion nodded. "Stay still, okay?"

"Mysterion, don't! I don't want you to die because of me!" Kyle said, eyes welling. They both knew he had never liked him that much, but they both knew Kyle wouldn't be able to handle the thought of someone dying because of him. "Listen, I need you to trust me, okay? I will die, but I'll be back, okay?" Kyle just stared, completely lost. "Wha… What?" Mysterion smiled warmly at him. "You'll be just fine, and I'll kick this guys ass later for threatening you." He took a step backwards, the guy releasing his grip ever so slightly on Kyle, a grin edging onto his face.

He was going to go back into the ever constant dark, but this time… It'd be okay. It was for Kyle, so… It was okay… Kenny took a step backwards, the next one putting his foot over the edge. "Times up, Mysterion!"

There was an annoying beeping sound coming from his wrist. The watch… It was time to get up for school. Kyle's eyes widened as he looked down at the watch, and it clicked. Kenny took another step backwards and let himself drop.

If it was for Kyle, he'd endure any pain.

_Until somebody saves me_

"MYSTERION!" Kenny's eyes shot open as he looked up at the hand reaching for his. He suddenly felt like even though he could die, he didn't want to. He reached out for it and grasped it in his own. Kyle studied the best he could the back of the silver watch on Mysterion's wrist. He could only make out parts of the phrases, but it was officially confirmed when his hood fell off. "…It _is_ you…" Kyle's grip was slipping. Kenny smiled warmly at him. "You trust me right?" Kyle's eyes were overflowing with tears. "Y-Yeah…" He sniffed.

"Trust me enough to let me go?" Kyle tightened his grip, but nodded. "Be sure to call him a bastard for me, okay?" Kyle sniffed. "Okay…" Kenny let go of Kyle's hand, which was still clutching onto him for dear life. None the less, he slipped, Kyle turning his tear filled eyes to the side.

_I don't want to live_

It was fine. If it saved Kyle, he didn't regret it. He'd die over a thousand times of his own will if it would save Kyle. But… Something about it this time was painful. Kyle probably wouldn't remember, but that was alright. It was okay that he wouldn't remember the real reason Kenny skipped school, or the feelings he felt at that moment. It would be alright if he didn't remember Kenny saving him, and easily giving up something so precious for him. It was alright if he didn't remember the honest smile he had given him, and the trust they had shared. It was alright…

Normally, he'd lie to himself and it would be easier to believe.

'_Till somebody saves…_

Kenny walked into class late and everyone's eyes shot up towards him. He saw everyone crowding around a teary-eyed Kyle, who was bawling and had instantly stopped upon seeing Kenny. "Y-You…" He said, eyes wide. Kyle shot up out of his seat and attacked Kenny in a hug. "You fucking asshole! I was so worried about you! What the hell was that?!" Kenny looked at the redhead clinging to him for dear life. "…What?" Kyle smacked him dead across the face, the pointed a finger at him. "Don't you "what" me! I was fucking worried sick!"

Kenny was still at a loss. He looked behind Kyle to everyone else, who indicated they were just as lost as he was. He pulled Kyle out in the hallway by his waist and shut the door. "Dude… What the hell are you talking about?" Kyle narrowed his puffy, red eyes. "Do I need to bring up your underwear, tight purple wearing, Msyt-" Kenny shut him up the quickest way he knew how; he kissed him. "Hn!" Kyle melted into the kiss, pulling away with a flushed face, his stubbornness telling him now wasn't the time. "…Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't of been such an ass hole… I yelled at you about morals and not doing the right thing… And that's al you've been doing…" Kenny wiped his tears. "It's fine. You didn't know because I didn't tell you. That's how it was supposed to be." Kyle shook his head and clung to Kenny's parka. "No, it's not… I'm supposed to be smart. I'm supposed to be your friend… I'm supposed to listen to you… I'm… I'm…" Kyle started sobbing again. "I thought you had died… I was terrified, waiting for you to grab onto something or pull some crazy stunt, but you really did die…" Kyle buried his face into Kenny's shoulder. "I was so scared…" He mumbled, the muffled sound barely reaching Kenny's ears. Kenny hugged him tight. "I know… I'm sorry…" He gently placed a kiss onto Kyle's forehead. "Forgive me?" Kyle nibbled his bottom lip, which made Kenny steal a quick kiss, and another, and one more for good measure. "Stop that. They're too cute to be bruised from you doing that." Kyle nodded. "I should be asking you to forgive me… Not the other way around…" Kenny smiled and kissed Kyle's cheek.

"…Kenny?" Kyle asked after a moment of silence. "Hn?" He asked back. "You told me that day that none of us really know you…" Kenny nodded. "Yeah."

"…Well… Can we start over, then?" Kyle asked, looking up at him with wide green fields being drained of water.

"No." Kyle stared, confused at the cold reply. "Wha- Why?" Kenny kissed his forehead again. "Because then I wouldn't be able to do that. We'd have to start with "hellos" and go through all of that crap that we already did. We can incorporate a new chapter or whatever, but we're sure as hell not starting over." Kyle just stared, comprehending what he had just been told and nodded. "Okay. Can we start it with this then?" He asked, then kissed Kenny on the lips. Kenny smirked into the kiss and gladly lip locked with him. "Oh, fuck yes…" He mumbled against his lips.

The classroom door was abruptly opened. "Fags!" Kenny threw a book from his busted bag at Cartman's head so hard he bled and fell backwards onto the floor with another sick thud, foaming from the mouth as he passed out. Kyle laughed while Kenny placed chaste kisses all over his mouth and the surrounding area. Everyone either stared at Cartman, or Kenny and Kyle.

_(I don't want to give) woah, (My soul to the goddamned devil)_

Kenny stared up, the flames turning from a bright red to an orange, to a yellow, to white. "Miss him already?" Damien asked. Kenny nodded, face red. "Yeah… I've probably only been dead there for about an hour or so. Here… Jeeze…" Damien put his hand on his shoulder. "It's okay." Kenny nodded.

Before, he had thought about doing anything in his power to protect Kyle, even sell his soul, but after Kyle got kidnapped again- different group this time- he realized, he wouldn't do _anything_. A lot of things, yeah. But he didn't want to do anything that would make Kyle hate him, or ashamed to be around him, or have Kyle not remember him, or… He had thought about that as he asked Kyle to trust him again before his shot himself in the head for him. Kenny had never been more glad to endure pain like that except when it involved Kyle alive in well because of it. Maybe he was a masochist or something, but damn it! He had every right to be! He loved him to pieces…

Kenny felt his chest tighten so painfully, he cringed and doubled over. "Oh, fuck… Why does coming back to life have to be so painful…?" He choked. Damien shrugged and just simply walked away, knowing he'd see Kenny later. Coming back to life was a very painful process. It required dead things to start moving, pain to be reinitiated throughout the body, the start-up itself slow, but you being alive needed it, making it painful. Kenny gasped for the soot filled air. "Shit…"

So painful…

So painful…

Kenny looked up at what would be Hell's sky. He just tried his best to concentrate on the light and what would come with it. A smile, just as bright. A hand just as warm… Kenny's jaw locked up and he felt like he was going to vomit. "Ky…" He mumbled, thinking about his only safe haven he'd ever had. Oh, god he loved him so much. This pain was nothing compared to not having Kyle around. He knew that for a fact, sadly. "Aw! Our Kenny-Wenny is leaving already?" Satan wined. Kenny gave him a forced apologetic smile, still doubling over from pain. "He'll be back, dad. It's Kenny." Damien droned. Kenny nodded. He liked the closest thing he had ever gotten to a family- even if they were the epitome of all evil- so to speak…

"See ya. Tell everyone I said "hi" while spitting on them for me." Kenny laughed the best he could and nodded.

_Somebody, Somebody, Somebody_

Kenny's eyes fluttered open and scanned the room he was in. "Hi." A warm voice said from nearby. Kenny looked over, vision finally kicking in and revealing Kyle to his sight. He was in Kyle's room… "Hi." He said back, voice gruff. Kyle giggled slightly and bent over Kenny to kiss his forehead. "Missed you." Kenny smiled back and pulled him in for a deep kiss. "Missed you too." He was so warm… Kenny pulled Kyle on top of him, Kyle easily complying, both of them never once breaking the non-stopped flow of kisses between them. When they pulled away, a need for air out weighting the need for each other, a trail of saliva connected them. Kenny couldn't help but find it sexy, so he delved in for more, making Kyle yelp into the kiss, then melt with a slight moan.

"Dude, would I sound like a fag if I told you I loved you?" Kyle giggled and shook his head. "No." Kenny opened his mouth to speak, but a beeping from his wrist stopped him. He glanced at the watch, then back up at Kyle. Kyle pined his wrist above his head and kissed him, mumbling, "Ignore it…" Kenny smirked, wrapping his arms around Kyle's waist. "I love you…" Kenny mumbled into his ear, making Kyle flush so badly it went to both of his ears. Kenny gently flipped their positions, making out with Kyle on his bed with such fervor, he was surprised his mom's sensors didn't go off and instantly rain death down upon him. Once they pulled away for air again, Kyle used the small amount that was getting into his brain to reply. "I love you, too…" Kenny couldn't help it. His boyfriend was too cute. He leaned down again and gently kissed him, trailing kisses wherever he could before quickly trailing back to his mouth and then to another spot. Kyle's face remained flushed.

"Kyle! We're leaving, now! Let's go! And if Kenny wants a ride, tell him to get up!" Kyle laughed silently while Kenny couldn't believe how much one woman could ruin a moment. Kyle kissed his cheek. "We'll skip and go on a date or something." Kenny smiled at him.

"I'd like that."

So what'd you think? I personally recommend looking up the song because it's amazing. I'd link it, but… lol Yeah.

(nice) Reviews are like Kyle for Kenny! Lol


End file.
